


I’ll Tell You But You’re Not Gonna Like It

by debwalsh



Series: Deb’s Fictober Surprise! [16]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, First Time, Getting Together, M/M, Mpreg, Sex Pollen, mention of off-screen sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 18:56:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16373177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/debwalsh/pseuds/debwalsh
Summary: After exposure at a Hydra base sets off a dangerous heat for Bucky, he finds that there’s a surprise awaiting him a month of so later.  Even more of a surprise is his pal Steve’s reaction.Note:  There is no direct sexual activity in this story.  It’s mentioned, and the boys face the consequences of said activity, but there are no actual sex scenes in this tale.





	I’ll Tell You But You’re Not Gonna Like It

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone who reads my work knows I enjoy playing in the A/B/O arena. I don’t like stories that I feel perpetuate rape culture, so be assured, consent was very much a part of the activities the boys are referencing here.

“Yeah, I just can’t figure it.I mean, Steve’n’me, we just don’t get sick.Nice change of pace from when we were young and Steve caught every fucking thing.Kind of a relief not to have t listen to last rites every six months.Trust me, that gets old fast.”

“Well, you’re not entirely immune, but your metabolisms process so quickly, even if you do contract something, it’s out of your systems before you even begin to present symptoms.”

“Yeah, exactly. Which means we don’t have to worry about stuff going bad.”

“I’ve seen you eat.It can be frightening.”

“Hey, we grew up in a time when you never wasted food.  You didn’t always know if there was gonna be more.”

“I can understand that, but what I can’t understand is how you can stomach some of what you put away.Spoiled food doesn’t taste good for a reason.”

“Can’t get drunk on wine, either.  But it sure tastes good and washes the bad away.  Besides, sometimes fuel is just fuel.  We both need a crapton of it to stay at optimal levels.  You’ve said that yourself.”

“That I have.I just don’t need to see it in action, thanks.”

Bucky snorted, leveling Bruce with a wiseass smirk.  “So what’re you testing for?”

“A broad range of foreign bacteria, viruses, xenoviruses, primordial organisms, toxins.The usual suspects for any of us considering the alien and toxic environments we can routinely encounter in our line of work.”The diagnostic unit gave a soft chirp, indicating it had run its full spectrum analysis.“Huh. JARVIS, please re-run.”

“At once, Dr. Banner,” JARVIS replied smoothly.

“Something wrong, Doc?”

“No, I think it’s just a hiccup.  Anomalous reading.  We’ll know in a minute.”

“The results are confirmed, Dr. Banner.  The analysis is correct.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah?”

“Um.”

“Spit it out, Bruce.You’re starting to worry me here.”

“It doesn’t make any sense.We’ve already confirmed -“

“Spill.”

“I wanna run more tests.”

“Not until you tell me what you think it is.”

&&&

Bucky caught up with Steve later that day in the busy warren of Stark’s research division, and fell in step beside him. “Steve!Hey, Steve!”

“Buck!Hey, how are you?How you feelin’?Bruce figure out what’s been bothering you?’

“Um, yeah, seems like.”

“So was he able to give you something to take care of it?”

“Not exactly.It looks like it’s gonna take more than just a horse pill to deal with it.And, uh, that’s what I wanted to talk to you about.”

“Yeah, sure, spit it out.What’s up?”

“Yeah, um I’ll tell you, but you’re not gonna like it.”

“Ah, come on, Buck.What could you tell me that -“

“I’m pregnant.”

“What the fuck now?”

“You heard me.You got superhuman hearing and you never been book stupid.I’m pregnant.”

“But you’re sterile.”

“Turns out your hearing ain’t the only thing that’s superhuman about you, punk.Your swimmers aren’t just superhuman, they supercharged my cold, dead uterus.”

“Nah, that’s not possible.”

“Neither is a 90 pound beta suddenly becoming a 240 pound alpha stud with the dick of Secretariat.But, hey, what do I know?I”m just the lucky barren omega who got knocked up by Captain Impossible.”

“But we ... we only did it once!  I mean, it wasn’t even a normal heat.  That hit you took at the Hydra base outside Anchorage -“

“And yeah, Bruce is going back to look a little closer to see if that spiked my fertility.But he didn’t see anything at the time, just the hormone level increase to trigger my heat big time.But point is, not so little Stevie is packin’.Might wanna make sure he’s wearing a raincoat next time you take him out to play.”

“I, uh, that is, um -“ Steve stammered, his face a worrying shade of burgundy.

“Spit it out Steve, before it chokes you.”

“I haven’t, um. Taken him out.It.I haven’t taken it out.To play.With anyone.Not this century, anyway.”

“You mean to tell me that magnificent beast spends all his time in your pants?Steve, everybody wants to fuck you.I mean every adult, anyway.Fuck, even people who don’t swing your way swing your way.You could literally have anyone you wanted.And you don’t partake?”

“People are so aggressive about sex in this century.Makes me feel, I dunno, like meat.Had enough of people not seeing me back when.Anyway, Bruce is sure it’s mine?”

“Steve.Steve my old and dear friend.You know I find people attractive.Gender don’t mean a whole lot to me, primary or secondary.But I do not take just anyone’s dick up my ass when I’m in heat.You helped me out the once, and it was fucking great.Didn’t need to supplement your superior cock, okay?So, yeah.Unless some angel has decided to gift me with the new Messiah, the bun cookin’ in my oven is yours.”

“Wow.”

“Yeah.”

“So ... what do you want to do?”

“Whaddya mean?”

“I mean, y‘gonna keep it?”

“Don’t really see how that’s practical.I mean, I don’t really see how carrying it is practical.Bruce said something about being able to transfer it to an artificial womb, something Cho’s working on.Y’know, or I could just, I dunno, get rid of it.I mean, there’s no tellin’ what weird shit is going on with it, considering everything you’n’me’ve been exposed to.Might be a kindness.”

“No, yeah, of course.Yeah.”

“What’s goin’ on in that noggin of yours, punk?”

“I mean, clearly, it’s your decision.I mean, why are you even telling me?”

“Condoms.  Use ‘em.”

“Yeah, right.No, I will.Wasn’t thinkin’ that day.And with you being sterile, supposedly -“

“Wasn’t gonna make a difference, and your cum calmed that heat right down.Yeah, no, it did the job it was supposed to.Probably wouldn’t’a worked half as well if junior‘d been wearing a rubber.But then, I wouldn’t be your baby whatever the fuck I am.I’m a guy, I’m not a mom.I’m not sure I wanna, you know. Have a kid.Certainly not one I gotta pop out.But ...”

“Yeah, Buck?”

“I do kinda like the idea of some kid that’s part you and part me.They’ll get all their looks from me.And all their stupid from you.”

“Hah-fucking-hah.But, I dunno, is that something you’d want?”

“What, to play house with you?I mean, we already live together.Only thing’d change would be diapers and getting woke up at ass o’clock.”

“That all?”

“You fishin’ for compliments, Rogers?”

“No.No!I just ... well ... we never talked about it, did we?I mean, we did the deed, got that heat under control, and then just went back to life as usual.I never even knew if you liked it.If you liked having sex with me.”

“Oh.Well, yeah.Course I did.But I figured you fucked me just because of the Hydra gas.Not because you actually wanted to.I mean, you never expressed any interest before.So I figured, y’know.One time thing.Takin’ one for the team.Why?You wanna do it again?”

“Fuck yes,” Steve exclaimed before he realized what he’d said.He stopped abruptly, expression frozen in fear, eyes wide.

Bucky stepped around him, and peered up through the fall of his hair.“Yeah?Pregnant omega rock your world?”

“Bucky Barnes rocks my world,” Steve blurted, then clapped his hand over his moth, blushing darkly.

Bucky chuckled darkly at that, nudging up against Steve’s shoulder, and Steve started moving again then, walking down the corridor . “Do I then?So that day, you weren’t just being a good bro.You were fulfilling a little fantasy of your own?”

“My own?You telling me you’ve been thinking about my dick?”

“Your knot, too.We live together, Steve.I see you naked all the time.I see what you got hanging between your legs.And I’d have to be dead not to wonder.And now I’m kinda wondering if you weren’t showing off a little, huh?But since I’ve had a taste, I gotta admit I’d like more.Ain’t no worry about getting pregnanter, baby.Wanna go back to our apartment and try out some non-heat sex?I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t looking forward to riding that knot of yours.Been kinda fantasizin’ about what that monster could do to me.”

“Geeze, Buck, we’re in the middle of the hallway in Stark Tower.Somebody could hear!”

“Not when I’m talking so soft, only another super soldier can hear me.Whaddya say, big guy?Ready for round two?”

Steve stared at Bucky for a long moment, his eyes dark and his lips slightly parted.Then he nodded, once.“Yeah.Yeah I am.”

“Great, let’s go.”

“What’re you gonna do about the baby, Buck?”

“I figure we made it together.If we’re gonna be together, we can figure it out together.”

“Is that what you want?For us to be together?”

“I mean, yeah.Isn’t that what we’re talking about?”

“I wasn’t sure.But yeah, Buck, I’m all in.Whatever you decide, I’m with you.”

Bucky looked Steve in the eye then, smiling a smile that Steve had never seen directed at him,Then he reached out his hand, his smile growing broader as Steve put his hand in his.“Come on, then, punk.We got a life together to start livin’.”

END

**Author's Note:**

> I’m quite happy where this ends, and I have no plans to follow up with a sequel. The decision on what they would choose and do next I leave to the reader’s discretion. I believe passionately in the importance of choice.


End file.
